The present invention relates to exercise equipment. Specifically, the present invention relates to an inelastic exercise ring having a plurality of handles thereon.
Many people desire to exercise various muscle groups while improving overall function and flexibility. Without the ability to target multiple muscles and muscle groups, people may have under developed muscles, poor joint strength and function, and poor coordination. Additionally, those who do not exercise have an increased risk of injury, disease, and conditions associated with a sedentary lifestyle. Devices in the known art include elastic resistance bands that provide users with the ability to perform a limited number of workouts. Therefore, a device that allows users to perform numerous exercises through fitness training involving controlled movements driven by the user is needed.
In light of the devices disclosed in the known art, it is submitted that the present invention substantially diverges in design elements from the known art and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing exercise equipment. In this regard, the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.